


House Arrest

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Reaper Oneshots [10]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Book of Circus, Circus Arc, Gen, headcanons abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Grell's not allowed to help with a particularly flamboyant assignment. Eric's completely willing to be taunting about what Grell's missing.





	House Arrest

“So…” And his voice is annoyed, moreso than usual, as he raises an eyebrow and looks over at the former Junior who has just plopped down in the extra chair in his little cubicle. “I don’t suppose you’re here to tell me that Will wants to take me with him after all?”

Eric laughs, pulling a flask out of scythespace and taking a sip. “Nah, sorry, Red. Will’s headin’ out on his own, an’ I think Ronald’s standin’ by to be backup. Yer still office-bound.”

Grell huffs, tapping his foot irritably. “It wouldn’t be so bad if he hadn’t taken my office away too!” After the little…adventure of being Jack the Ripper, William had demoted him so far that he didn’t even have his own office anymore, just a tiny cubicle in the corner of the main workroom. It was _awful_ to know that his former mentee had his own office and Grell didn’t.

Passing him the flask, Eric continues to grin. “Ah, cheer up, Grelly. Maybe th’ workload’ll get too big an’ he’ll call ya in t’ help.”

“I hope so! This is exactly the sort of thing Sebas-chan and his little brat would be investigating!” Grell says happily. “But he’s more likely to call you or Harold in first, right? Even Alan’s ranked over me at this point.”

“Eh, we’ve got our own cases t’ handle. Even Alan’s got souls up t’ his ears t’ collect. Yer just fillin’ out reports, an’ that’s somethin’ that can be put off if there’s more deaths than expected while we’re shorthanded. He’d pick ya over some greenie Junior, that’s f’r sure.” The blond reaper leans in conspiratorially. “But jus’ in case he doesn’, I’ll try t’ get a picture of him f’r ya.”

Grell blinked. “A picture?” he asks, confused. “Why do I need a picture?”

Eric winks. “He’s investigatin’ a circus. Y’shoulda seen the getup he was packin’.” But then he shrugs, as if it's no big deal. “Not that I actually saw it, but Alan was droppin’ off some papers an’ caught a glimpse. He said somethin’ abou’ purple pants an’ a glittery yellow jacket.”

“Will? My Will? Plain-black-suit-and-tie Will, in colors and _glitter?_ ” Grell scoffs. “I don’t believe you.”

“We could make a bet?” the Scotsman offers.

“…what kind of bet?”

“I’ll take ya t’ dinner. Wherever ya want, on me, if ya win an’ he’s not wearin' that monstrosity.”

Grell considers. “And if you win?”

“Yer buyin’ me a month’s supply o’ whiskey.” Eric holds out a hand, grinning roguishly. “Shake on it?”

“You’re on, Mr. Slingby.” He shakes Eric's hand firmly. “But you better be prepared to pay up!”

“We’ll see, Red.” He was going to get plenty of whiskey out of this one. Now it was just a matter of getting a picture without Will noticing. Maybe he’d get Alan to distract him. Oh, the possibilities…

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then Grell owed Eric a lot of whiskey. :P
> 
> (Cameo in Book of Circus, to me, means that they're still alive as of the circus arc. One day I'll figure out where in the timeline I think the myu goes. Post-Campania, probably. It only needs 2-3 days.)


End file.
